A Well Kept Secret
by jemalicious
Summary: Brains' has a secrect and Virgil thinks he knows what it is.
1. Default Chapter

A Well Kept Secret.

I'm going away today, so this is gonna be my aim to finish over my trip. This is the first chapter, sorry it's short but this may be another 'BIG FIC'!!!! (Said in a booming voice)

I hope you enjoy and have a good time reading. I will update as soon as I can. Plez R&R, would like peoples views on what might happen? Ideas are welcome! Thanks.

Chapter 1: A Familiar Stranger.

"Touching down now dad," Scott radioed to his dad, Jeff Tracy. He was the billionaire owner of International Rescue, who all lived on an island with some of their closest friends.

"I'm right behind you Scott," came his younger brother Virgil's voice.

"Ok boys, you know what to do, good luck, and be careful," Jeff's voice followed Virgil's and the radio went static. Virgil turned off the radio and turned round to see his older brother John, standing waiting for him. Usually, John manned the space station but his youngest brother Alan was up there for a month and John was helping out with earth rescues. And this rescue was a big collapsed building.

"A science lab, so we have to watch out for dangerous chemicals and gases," warned Scott, who had just been talking to the boss.

"Apparently there's only two people missing, so lets go find them," John went and got the Firefly, to help shift some of the rubble. An hour later, they found one of the people, a man stuck in a lift. Some cutting work later and he was carried out to safety.

"There's one more still in there," he said to Scott as he was being checked over by the paramedics.

"A girl, she went to the underground labs, I think they should still be in tack," Scott gave Virgil a nod and they go suited up and went down there. The male scientist was right. The underground labs were ok, but some ceiling beams had come down and all the power had gone out so they had to work by torch light, which slowed them down.

"Careful Virg, Some of the beams may still be unstable," Scott was still protective over his little brother; even through all they had done more dangerous things than this.

"Look," Virgil, being the more observant of the two, had seen something in the dark. A shoe disappearing under a fallen beam.

"That's her," they ran round the beam to see an unconscious girl lying under it. She had brown wavy hair in bunches, a blue vest top, trousers, trainers and a lab coat. But the thing Scott noticed was the blue rimmed glasses.

"Remind you of any one?" Scott laughed as he radioed John.

"She's trapped, we're gonna need some lifting equipment down here," he finished.

"FAB Scott give me ten minutes,"

"FAB," Scott replied. Ten minutes later, Virgil was holding the brace around her neck as Scott and John lifted the beam.

"Ok, make way for the paramedics," As the medics took the girl off, Virgil noticed something on the floor where she had been lying. He ran back to get it.

"Virgil come on this place isn't safe," Scott yelled. Virgil didn't say anything he just pocketed the item and followed his brothers out. Just in time as well. Once they were all out, the building collapsed into a massive dust pile.

The boys had all returned to Tracy Island as soon as they had checked they couldn't do any more. Virgil flopped down on his bed; he was exhausted, and kept thinking about the girl they had rescued. He looked at his uniform that he had gotten out of as soon as possible and changed into a t-shirt and some shorts. He picked up the uniform and delved into the pocket. He found the object he had picked up earlier. It was a name tag.

'Ava Hackenbaker.' Scott had said there was something familiar about her. Could that thing be that they lived with two members of her family? Virgil got up and made his way to his father's office.


	2. Small Questions

Ok back from holiday tanned, tattooed, and ready to update. (Sorry to keep you all waiting so long!)

Just a couple of things. This is based on the movie verse, sorry to confuse some of you.

Erm.. This may take a while as I am back to work and soon back to college so updates may not be as frequent.

Ok enjoy, as always reviews are welcome. Enjoy

Chapter Two: Small Questions.

The knock came,

"Come in," replied Virgil's father. Virgil entered the office and felt slightly out of place. He didn't go in there much.

Alan was usually there getting told off and Scott would sometimes be there getting flight details, but Virgil was never really in there which was the first indicator to Jeff that something was wrong.

"What's on your mind?" Virgil looked at the floor and started rocking on his feet.

"I was um...wondering," he stopped. Looking at him, reminded Jeff of the time he told off John and Virgil for pouring honey on Scott when he was sleeping.

"Yes," Virgil looked up to meet his fathers gaze.

"Does Brains have any other family, I mean other than Fermat," He asked playing with the tag in his pocket. Jeff knew the answer but wasn't about to tell his son al his best friends secrets.

"Why do you ask?" Jeff answered motioning to the chair on the other side of the desk. Virgil sat down and handed the tag to his father.

"Who is this?" Jeff looked at the tag in his hands.

"A girl we rescued today,"

"Was she hurt?"

"Just cuts and bruises," Virgil replied. Jeff hadn't looked at him once.

"Ok, if that's all,"

"Dad, who is she?" Virgil said standing up and raising his voice a little more than he meant to.

"Virgil," Jeff's voice remained calm, "What is the first rule of this organisation?"

"Don't get involved with the victims," He said it as thought he had said and thought it to himself a hundred times before.

"So, just forget her, she's just another anonymous person who is alive because of you, add her to the rest, and leave it alone," Jeff pocketed the name tag and continued with his work. Virgil stood up and gave his dad the worst look ever, and left the room.

Two hours later it was getting dark and Virgil was lying on his back in the pool. His eyes were closed and he could hear the faint lapping of water around his head. Suddenly he heard a 'plop' and looked up to see TinTin standing above him dropping coins into the pool.

"Penny for them?" Virgil squinted up at her.

"Your thoughts you look like you have a hundred of them,"

"Mmm," Virgil shrugged and leaned down to get the coins. TinTin glared at him; she could always tell when one of the boys was lying.

"You know me too well," he smiled getting out of the pool, and sitting on the sun-lounger that just happened to be Penny's favourite spot when ever she was visiting.

More to come.


	3. Confrontations

Chapter Three: Confrontation.

There was another knock at the door, this time it was Jeff's hand and Brains' door.

"C...come in," Brains stuttered, and Jeff entered.

"Just me Brains," smiled Jeff and made his way over to Brains' little working area in the silo of Thunderbird 2.

"Oh, Mr. Tracy. N...nothing wrong I hope," Brains had a tendency to worry about the littlest things. Mostly about things concerning his only son Fermat, who was best friends with Jeff's youngest son Alan, who pretty much, asked for trouble every where he went.

"No, nothing like that," Jeff placed the name tag on the table in front of Brains, who stopped what he was doing and just looked at it.

"It's this," Brains didn't reply, he just kept staring at the photo. After a very long and uncomfortable pause, Brains spoke.

"Where did you get this?" his eyes transfixed on the name tag.

"Virgil, Scott and John rescued her, don't worry she's ok, but Virgil thinks he knows who she is,"

"Thanks Mr. Tracy, is that all?" Brains smiled at Jeff.

"No, don't you think it6's time you told Fermat? I mean he treats the boys and TinTin like siblings, but don't you think it would be nice if you told him he has a real sister?" Brains looked at Jeff and for the first time Jeff was saying something that made sense.

"Brains, I don't want to be harsh, but look, you have a lovely son and a beautiful smart daughter, and wouldn't it be nice to be a family again?"

"I know," smiled Brains as he had an image in his head of Ava, Fermat and Jeff's boys all playing round the pool, then all three staying up late to fiddle around with mechanics and stuff.

"Can you help me?" Jeff smiled and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Of course,"

"Brains' daughter!?!" Scott's reaction was more of an 'oh' than a 'what'.

"Yeah, look I know you are both a little over whelmed but there's something I need you to do for me," John looked at Scott then at his father. Brains had done a lot for them, and now it was time to repay him.


	4. Greetings

Chapter 4: Greeting.

Ok forth chapter, it's gonna get good still I promise!!

Greeting.

Ava looked at the flight details and the letter on the fold down table in front of her. She exhaled and leaned back in the uncomfortable plane chair and looked out the window. She was somewhere over India by now.

The letter had got to her about three days ago, it told her to go to Calcutta airport and someone would meet her there. The letter was from Jeff. He had traced her down through all the links he had and sent it anonymously.

She flinched slightly as she felt a pain surge through her foot. In the accident she had only badly bruised it, and now it was strapped up and just about bearable. She was lucky she only wore blue trousers.

The plane landed about half and hour later and everybody cheered and left the plane.

The exit was crowded and hot, but amongst the happy greeting relatives Ava saw two men over by the help desk. They had a sign saying 'Ms. Hackenbaker,' she took a deep breath and walked over to them.

"How's the leg asked the tallest man with the darkest hair.

"Fine, how did you know about that? 


End file.
